


Hush (i won't tell if you don't)

by LunaLooney



Category: One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Medicine, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLooney/pseuds/LunaLooney
Summary: Brad and Asher Evans are happily married with a daughter and a son on the way. They met in college, and although their relationship had a rocky start, they managed to work through it and have had a good marriage so far. Brad works as a neurosurgeon at North London Hospital with his best friend Matt who works at the cardiothoracic surgeon.Shit happens.





	Hush (i won't tell if you don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I added this to the One Direction fandom because the character 'Asher Evans' is an original character who was portrayed by Louis Tomlinson. (shout out to my home slice Sabrina for writing him with me)  
> Brad Evans is an original character who was portrayed by Chad Michael Murray.
> 
> I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any errors.

Brad was exhausted. He’d just finished an almost ten hour surgery, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had mentally prepared himself for the drive back home, but Matt wouldn’t stop protesting. _What if you fall asleep behind the wheel? What if you swerve off the road?_ Matt didn’t stop until Brad just eventually gave in. “ ** _Fine_**. I’ll just sleep in the on call room.” Brad pouted, sticking his tongue out to Matt -- who only laughed as he walked passed him to get to the room. It’s not that Brad couldn’t or didn’t want to sleep there, he just preferred being in bed with Asher. He slept better when he was next to Asher -- especially after an intense surgery. But things had gone well. His patient was already awake, healing and okay and Brad was grateful for that. 

********

********

He’d slept in the on call room countless times before, and with Matt - he had already lost count at this point - which was why he didn’t seem surprised or said anything when the man joined him. He was far too tired to call Asher, and he figured he’d just explain when he’d get home, whenever he would wake up the next morning. It wasn’t new for Matt to put his arms around Brad. It wasn’t new for him to be as close as he was either. Brad was used to it. Maybe he ought to tell Matt to stop, that it wasn’t right for them to be like this but it was _harmless_. Nothing had ever happened between them -- and Brad never counted that drunk kiss as something that happened because Matt was drunk at that time and alcohol never really did anybody any good. They never spoke about it. Not even once. Matt didn’t even seem to remember it. At least that's what Brad would tell himself. If he had, he didn’t make it seem so, and Brad wasn’t about to say anything to find out. If Matt wanted to leave it under wraps, well ... Brad was not about to go against his friend's wishes. 

Brad ignored a lot of things. He was famously good at it. He ignored things he didn’t want to talk about or face. Like the fact that he liked being like this with Matt. Feeling his breath against his neck, it was nice -- but it was _harmless_. Even if Matt wanted more than just friendship from him -- and even though Brad thought about it -- this, this was completely harmless.

\-------------------------

The next morning, Brad woke up about five in the morning. Matt was already gone, and Brad expected that. It was always like that. Brad was a heavy sleeper, and despite him constantly telling Matt to wake him whenever he would wake up himself, Matt never listened. Not even once. He didn't know if he figured Brad would wake up on his own, if he thought the man deserved as much rest as he could get, or that he just wanted to avoid something about waking next to him in the mornings. He wasn’t supposed to feel hurt or even care that he’d wake up without Matt next to him. It’s why he didn’t argue whenever he’d wake up in the on call room by himself. He washed his face in the bathroom after brushing his teeth, already thinking about what he could make Asher and Phoebe for breakfast. In just a few more months, he’d have a son -- a part of him as a part of the family, and Brad was both nervous and excited about it. Who wouldn't be?

When he walked out of the on call room, he ignored the feeling he got when he saw Matt talking to Blue. Blue and Matt had been together for a few years now. Their relationship was .... even rockier than Brad and Asher's had been when they had met in college. But Matt already spent enough time at work with Brad. Blue was a kindergarten teacher, and stopped by whenever he could. Brad knew exactly how Blue felt, because Asher felt the same, and Asher never hesitated in telling his husband how much he hated the long hours. How much he hated hardly even seeing the man he had married. They had gotten into countless fights about it. There were days when Brad would leave whatever he and Asher had been doing because his pager had gone off, and well --- Brad couldn't just ignore it. It was a Saturday morning, so he didn’t have work that day, which was a one in a million opportunity. Brad barely ever used his off days, but he and Asher had just gotten into a terrible argument after Brad had left Phoebe's birthday party early, and Brad wanted to make up for it. He looked away from Blue and Matt and headed to his office, searching the table for his keys when he got there. He made it a point to ignore Matt as he was leaving, and he put his slight jealousy to the back of his mind as he pulled into his driveway. 

“Ash?” He locked the door behind him, putting his work bag on the coffee table after he’d taken his shoes off. He doubted the man was awake, after all it was the weekend. He wasn’t expecting Asher to practically run into him, watching him intensely before he spoke. “What -- ”

“Are you alright? What happened with you? I thought something bad had happened to you! Don’t you ever do that to me again! What happened to calling, Brad?” Asher looked tired and awful, and scared. 

“I --” Brad frowned. “Sorry, I just -- I was so exhausted after the surgery I just slept in the on call room. I should have called. I admit that, but I was just so tired, and --.” Brad sighed. “I’m sorry.” Brad leaned forward and gave Asher a soft kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go to bed, come on.”

“Well, why didn’t you just come home?” Asher asked, an almost little pout forming on his lips. Brad knew better than to answer that Matt suggested that he stay, so he didn’t mention that. Lately, he knew better. He hardly ever mentioned Matt to Asher anymore. 

Brad shrugged lightly. “I just didn’t want to drive home and fall asleep. It was safer for me to just rest first then drive home.” There. That was the truth, even though he didn’t mention the person who put the idea into his head. “I’ll call next time, Ash. I promise. Okay? Let’s just sleep. Please? I still have work later tonight.” He hoped this wouldn’t turn into an argument. They’d been arguing a lot lately, and Brad was far too tired for one right now. Asher gave in, and Brad sighed happily once he’d undressed down to his boxers and slipped into bed.

\--------------------

Brad woke up a few hours after, groaning as he shifted in bed and stifled a yawn with his mouth. He didn’t know why he had thought of Matt the second he was completely awake. “Hey, Ash?” He pushed himself up and sat with his back against the headboard, “Love, wake up. What do you want for breakfast?” He stifled another yawn, making a soft noise of content after he’d stretched his limbs. He had to work again that evening, and usually he would dread having to leave. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge why he’d be okay with leaving home and going to work. “I’m thinking eggs.” He smiled as Asher finally roused from sleep, shifting so he could lean in to kiss him. “And maybe sausage but we might be out.”

“Whatever’s fine, really. As long as you make lasagna for dinner.” 

“Oh. I --” Brad rarely made it home in time to make dinner most nights. Although last night was one of those times, he didn’t even make it out of the hospital let alone his house to even start. “I might have to work longer than usual tonight .. again.. I --” Brad sighed. “I have another big surgery and M- this other doctor is on call with me too for that same surgery. We have to work together. Sort of a big deal. Brain and heart all at once.” Brad shouldn’t be excited about the prospect of cutting someone open but he was. It was his job -- and although people usually hated their jobs, Brad didn’t, despite the consequences. Most people hated going to work to sit at a desk all day, but Brad loved the sight of surgery tools and body parts. What he hated about his job was failing -- or the idea of it. He’d yet to lose a patient in the OR, and he wasn’t ready to add a patient to the list either, even though it was going to happen at some point. Nobody was perfect. “And I can’t change it.”

Brad could tell that Asher was upset, and although he had gotten used to it, that didn’t mean that he liked it. “Okay.” That was all the response he got. Either Asher didn’t realize Brad almost said Matt’s name, or he had chosen to ignore it. 

Brad sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, and as he was about to respond his phone chimed. He shifted and grabbed the phone a little too quickly. He didn’t have that many friends, most of the time -- Matt was the one who was texting him. Which was the case now, as Brad swiped the phone screen and unlocked the phone. “I’ll be out in a minute.” Brad didn’t even look up. His eyes fixed on the phone in front of him. A small laugh escapes his lips, and he’s typing away, his attention shifting from Asher to Matt. Just like that. It was becoming for too easy for Matt to slither his way around Brad like that. Brad’s chosen to ignore it. Which probably wasn’t the best of ideas. 

Brad wasn’t expecting Asher to shift and press his lips to his jaw though. It makes Brad’s fingers falter, and a soft sigh escapes his lips as his eyes shift from the phone to his husband. His husband. Who deserves every ounce of his attention, and not the man who he works with -- even if that man happens to be his best friend. “Ash.” 

“Hm?” His response is completely innocent, as if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. Brad phones goes off again, and Brad hates himself for struggling with whether or not he’s supposed to respond to Matt or kiss Asher back. “Put the phone down, Brad.” Asher’s straddling Brad’s hips now, and Brad’s eyes shift to Asher’s before he’s glancing at the phone’s screen. “Brad.” His voice is a little more stern now, and Brad’s barely got enough time to do much of anything before Asher’s moving and Brad doesn’t have much time to do anything really before Asher’s got him in his mouth.

“Shit. Ash, wait --” The phone drops from Brad’s hand and hits the floor. Finally Brad just relaxes and lets things be, his body going limp as he lets Asher suck him off. The phone goes off again -- at least another three times, but Brad can’t do much of anything. His fingers are in Asher’s hair, and he’s a master of being quiet. He doesn’t know if Phoebe’s awake or not, and he doubts their bedroom door is locked. He’s coming in a matter of minutes, lacking the strength to try and last when he’s basically just woken up. 

“Good.” Asher’s smirking, licking his lips as he kisses his way back to Brad’s jaw. “Next time -- maybe I won't let you come -- since whatever’s happening on your phone seems to have taken your attention from me.” Asher’s reaching for the phone, and with Brad’s strength, it’s not hard for him to sit up and grab the phone before Asher does. “Who keeps texting you like that?”

Brad wasn’t surprised he asked, just surprised he took so long to ask it. “Meredith.” It’s so easy to lie. He’s prepared himself to, and he doesn’t know if he should be grateful or feel pathetic about how good he seems to be at letting the lie flow so easily from his lips. “Some guy she’s been dating …. They had a falling out and she doesn’t want to talk to anyone else about it.” It’s much better than admitting it’s Matt, especially when the conversation isn’t even about work. It’s also much better than Asher already knowing -- he didn’t see the phone screen, at least Brad doesn’t think so, and Brad puts the phone on silent and locks the phone after he responds, pushing his way out of bed. “Let’s go make breakfast.” He’s out of the bedroom before Asher can say anything. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He’d eventually just crack, and God knows what else he’d say to Asher. During the rest of the morning, although he can feel the phone vibrating in his pocket, he doesn’t reply until Asher’s out of distance and he can reply without Asher breathing down his neck about it. 

It’s not like he and Matt are doing anything they shouldn’t be doing. Brad doesn’t have anything to hide. Even though he’s being secretive, he’s just avoiding drama. Which would be completely unnecessary if he’s being honest. Before he knows it, it’s time for work again. He tries not to all but rush out of the house, giving both Phoebe and Asher a quick kiss before he’s gone.


End file.
